Jon Borne
__FORCETOC__ Jon Borne, sometimes known as Jon Silver-Lance is the eldest child of Baedred and Melkorka. Known for his easy-going charm and skill as a warrior, Jon serves in Aeomayn's personal guard and held the position of housecarl during his liege lord's time as Thane. He is also one of the relatively few Nords that actively participate in tournaments of martial skill, though his known valour in battle and his status as Aeomayn's champion results in this being less of a stigma than it would otherwise be in his culture. He is often included in Aeomayn's designs and held in high regard by the man, hints at the possible future of leadership for the young Nord. Characteristics: Appearance: Just a whisker shy of six and a half feet, he surpasses his father’s height, towering over the rest of his family. He is similarly built with a lean but muscular figure. His thick brown hair and beard are relatively short, and he has his father’s brown eyes, though the are far more lively than Baedred's grim stare. Indeed, by and large he resembles a young''' Baedred, though he is broader in the shoulders, something he inherits from his maternal grandfather. His good looks, strong physique and easy smile have stolen many a young lass’s attention, something that Jon is keenly aware of. Weapons and attire, misc: A rider in Aeomayn’s personal guard, he has access to the chain, scale, leather faced plate armour and golden trimmed cloak of green as the others. His regular clothing favours leather, fur and earthen shades, such as brown, red and green, usually quite rich in coloration. He has a strong Nordic longsword, spear and round shield. Aside from his military possesions, he also owns a lute that he is fond of playing. He rides a strong bay-roan mare named Hulda, and owns an energetic and sometimes mischievious Giant Nord Malamute named Horik. Personality: Jon is a quite gregarious individual, with an easy charm and confidence that is quite contagious, and it appears as though when he sets a goal he always achieves it. His demeanour means that he can put people at ease and have them listen to his every word, which often takes the form of some kind of witty quip. Unlike his father, he has rather positive outlook on life, though not to the point of naivety, and on occasion shows the same grim severity that his people are known for. Jon quite enjoys good feast along with many forms of entertainment; a song or a dance, a comedy or a play, and of course a good ol’ melee. He is very much aware that many women consider him attractive, and he has been known to enjoy the company of women on multiple occasions. However, it is not all fun and games with Jon. He has a very strong sense of honour, and he will very quickly speak out against any perceived injustice or slight against himself or his people. Of special importance is his commitment to his family - being raised by Baedred left him little choice in this regard - and he has also been known to stand up for complete strangers if he thinks they are being submitted to unjust acts. Like his father, he has a soft spot for children, though he isn't particularly interested in having any just yet. Although he will forgive a great many things, people who insult or harm his family earn themselves an enemy for life; Jon can hold a grudge for a very long time. Skills: Jon is a naturally talented warrior; the use of swords, shields and spears comes easily to him, and he is especially skilled on horseback. He has won quite a number of little tourneys in Skyrim, both on foot and in the saddle, as well as several challenges to single combat on the behalf of his family, his liege and his own honour. He is also a rather good tactician and strategist, though not quite as good as his brother Aedan. He can lead men into battle, having the skills of command and has a basic grasp of administration from both his father and Aeomayn'''. Jon’s easy-going and confident nature have meant he was comfortable in front of large groups, translating into a decent skill rhetoric and lute playing, which he often does as a source of entertainment and family bonding, and occasionally he gets coin from it. He’s not too shabby at singing either, though his voice isn’t as fair as Aedan’s. History: Origin From the day of his birth, Jon's life was honed towards an existance with honour, family and war at it's heart. As the first-born son great responsibility was thrust onto Jon’s shoulders, as he would one day be the head of the Borne family once his father had passed. Baedred often reminded him of the duty a man had to his kin, especially the importance a father had to ensure his family’s well-being. He was taught of the responsibilities and challenges that he would one day face; to fight, to support his family, to survive the hard world of Skyrim. His father was an obvious source of inspiration for the lad growing up, but it was his cousin Aeomayn that he admired the most, and between the two of them he moulded his life into what he believed the perfect Nord should be. As his siblings came into the world and grew older, he found himself no longer the modelled but the model, particularly to his younger brothers, Aedan and Ragnar. With Aedan he would develop an especially strong bond, with the pair doing virtually everything together. Then all the lessons taught to the young Nord came to be tested, with King Falhof of Solitude commencing his campaign against the Witchmen of the Reach in 4E 19. Aeomayn and Baedred went off to war, leaving Jon in charge. With guidance from his mother and support of his siblings, he helped lead his family through the year, running their farm to the best of his ability. Despite his young age and a lean year, Jon took it upon himself to fill the role his father had left for him and even though he wasn't quite as successful, it was enough of an effort that other members of the village took notice. The year passed by and the campaign ended. Any chance of a reunion however was cut brief, for no sooner had Aeomayn and Baedred returned home that news arrived of King Falhof's death and the war of succession that had sprung up since. Once again, Aeomayn and Baedred were called away to fight, this time however under the banner of Princess Morwen, and so Jon was again head of the Borne household. This war would prove to be more opportune for the Borne family. Aeomayn's performance at Hraggstad and then again at Claw Isle propelled him to Thanehood, and so as he was elevated so too did he bring the Bornes into the world of Nordic nobility, and Jon's own status would skyrocket. Aeomayn's Champion At the age of sixteen, Aeomayn made Jon his housecarl along with his father Baedred. As time went on, Baedred did less and less of the housecarl duties, while Jon performed more and more - clearly Aeomayn's intention from the start - easing into the role of personal bodyguard, champion and sworn sword. His skill in combat improved phenomenally during this time, always accompanying and fighting by the side of his liege when he rode out to fight off raiders and brigands. This would soon lead to Jon competing in contests of skill, where he proved to be efficient on horseback and in the melee, earning much renown for himself and his lord. With the combination of his fighting skill, on the battlefield and in the tourney grounds, his easy demeanour and his good looks, he became a popular figure among the people of the southern Pale. This would make Jon a valuable asset in the years to come. For the time came when his lord and master was presented with an ultimatum, and the Borne family returned to commoner status. During this time in exile, Jon remained a steadfast companion to Aeomayn and his own family. And as a result, when Aeomayn began to gather the resources and manpower required for an exodus from Skyrim many important tasks - those that hadn't been assigned to Baedred - were given to Jon. Silver-Lance Jon earned his kenning and even more renown by performing a great act of heroism while aiding Aeomayn's cause. During 4E 27, Jon was sent to a settlement along the Haafingar coastline to persuade the locals into giving them ships and joining their expedition. The locals however were loathe to do anything as they had been preyed upon by great wolves who exhibited far greater ferocity than was normal. Jon was able to strike a bargain; if he could end their wolf problem, they would provide ships and men. The cause of the problem was soon discovered; the wolves were being manipulated by a feral werewolf which had established itself as pack leader. Knowing that the beast's death would return the wolves back to a more natural state, Jon asked for all the silver to be melted down into spears so that his small band of men and any villagers that wished to join him could bring down the beast. However - as though sensing a plot formed against it - the werewolf led its pack to the village for a bloody assault. The village was woefully ill prepared, having only made a single silver spear. In the end it was Jon who wielded the spear. Astride his steed, he rode down the werewolf and plunged the spear into the creature's heart, killing it outright. The wolves dispersed and Jon was known as Silver-Lance ever after. As promised, the village promised ships and men to Aeomayn's expedition. A year later and Jon would once again find himself at the forefront of his master's cause. He received messengers from the Northpointers arriving at Aeomayn's camp, was one of the few who accompanied Aeomayn to meet with Northpoint's delegation (headed by Ser Liam Caron), and was chosen to accompany his lord and his father to the capital of Northpoint and the court of High-Queen Elissa. These encounters will have a greater impact on Jon's future than he realises. Category:Nord Category:Commoner Category:Characters